


All you need is love

by mruss63



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: Jakoda ship/fanfic. I made this for my friend Dakota and Jack Grazer xD





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Jack and an OC sorry for it being under Eddie Kaspbrak! Enjoy! :)

It was five am and Dakota had just woken up. Rubbing her eyes and picking up her phone, the glare causing her to blink a few times. No notifications whats new she thought. On the other side of the town, Jack was still fast asleep. Dakota got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself some juice and toast with butter and sat down at her table with her computer. She opened up Instagram on her mac and started flicking through the posts. She noticed her celebrity crush, Jack Grazer had uploaded a photo of them in the Wisconson airport it was captioned "Here we come Wisconsin! We are doing meet and greets for free at Milwaukee park!"

She had to double take. Then it hit her, he was in the same fucking country as her! She got out her phone and immediately rung her best friend, Maddy. "Omg, Maddy guess what!?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "What?" Maddy Replied "Jack fucking Grazer is doing meet and greets tomorrow!" "Oh wow that's so cool are you thinking of going?" "Well, yea. But I need you to come with me. If that's ok?" "Uhm obviously. I am your best friend your dipshit" "Ok haha, meet me at my house in a cute outfit in half an hour. We wanna be early" "Ok" Maddy replied hanging up. 

Dakota ran upstairs blaring music from her phone. She ran to her room and threw open her doors so fiercely that her mum called out to her from the bang of the doors. "Nothing mum" She replied. She threw everything out of her wardrobe and threw herself on her bed exasperated. "I have literally nothing to wear" She stayed on the bed until she heard the knock on the door from Maddy. "Maddy, I have huge problem. I have NOTHING to wear" Maddy just looked at her and rolled her eyes "Ok firstly have you seen your fucking closet. And secondly, I knew you were going to say that so I bought something from the Forever 21 store" Maddy handed her the bag. 

Dakota opened it and sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much you are a lifesaver" "That's what I am here for" Maddy replied. 

She went into the kitchen and poured a cup of juice while she waited for Dakota to change. "What the fuck are you doing. You are taking forever" Maddy rolled her eyes. Dakota came downstairs and did a little twirl. "We both look fucking cute," She said. They both ran out to the car and jumped in. "I am excited. I love his acting. I mean he is a great person too but his acting inspires me." "Yea same I guess. I am more a fan of Finn though" "Well I mean you have been texting for a month and you guys made out at his concert so, I kinda already assumed that" They both laughed.

They arrived at Milwaukee park early and hung out playing frisbee before the cast turned up. When they arrived Dakota and Maddy waited for the fangirls to go off their faces and then finally decided to up to them. "Looks there's Finn" Dakota said. "Oh yeah, cool. Do you mind if I go talk to him?" "No problem" Dakota replied. "Thanks," Maddy gave Dakota a hug then ran off.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her with Jack at the meet and greet!

Dakota watched Maddy run off and saw the sign for Jacks meet and greet. She ran up to it and waited in the queue. When it was finally her time she walked up and brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked up. "Uh hey," Dakota said looking into Jack's eyes. "Hey," he said not stopping to look up. He handed her a signed poster. When he finally looked up he managed to stutter an "Oh your pretty" Dakota blushed and Jack got flustered "Sorry I don't know where that came from" "Its ok" Dakota replied. They both stopped what they were doing at looked at each other. Dakota's heart fluttered and she said: "Well, I-I gotta go." she said walking away. "Wait, Dakota!" Jack shouted running up to her. "At least give me your number" He smiled. Dakota laughed and wrote her number on a piece of paper. She handed it to Jack. "I will call you" Jack yelled to the back of Dakota. 

Dakota realised that Maddy had managed to disappear into thin air. She sighed and walked outside. She sat on a bench and called for an Uber. She was still there as the meet and greet ended. She saw someone run up to. At first, she thought it was a paedophile and then she realised it was Jack. "Hey, why are you still there," Jack said as he sat down next to her. "Oh, my friend ditched for Finn Wolfhard so I am waiting for an uber." She replied looking at him. "Oh yea Finn was telling me about some girl on the way here, I think her name was Matilda or Maddy?" Jack replied. "Yea its Maddy haha" Dakota replied. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Jack said starting to get up. "You can't drive yet you dipshit" Dakota laughed "Haha I know but I mean I can get my driver to drive you home" "Are you sure?" "Yea of course". They both got up and walked to Jack's limo. "Holy shit this is nice" Dakota looked in awe "I know right!" Jack said opening the door for her. Dakota got in and looked around at the plush seats and non- alcoholic cider in the ice buckets. Jack got in and closed the door gesturing for the driver to go. 

He saw her eyeing the cider and popped open a bottle and drunk some out of it. "Jack!" Dakota laughed, "What?" He said looking at her innocently and handing her the bottle. In no time they had finished the bottle and were laughing so hard the driver pulled over and asked if they were ok. 

They pulled up to Dakota's house and he hopped out and opened the door for her. "I hope I see you again." Jack said, "Call me Dakota smiled" "I will bye I guess" "Don't say bye I hate goodbyes. I will see you later" She ran into the house with an extra spring in her step. She smiled as he watched her walk into the house. He got in the in the car smiling. 

For the next few weeks Dakota and Jack called each other every night and every morning she woke up to a text from Jack usually saying "Wake up sleepy head x". One day she woke up to a call "Heyy baby" Jack said "We aren't dating Jack" "I know" He laughed. "So, I was wondering, if I flew you over to Cali you would come on a holiday with me for a few days.." He asked cautiously "Uhm of course stupid!" Dakota replied squealing "But I can't afford a hotel or anything" She said realising her situation. "Its fine. I am going to pay for everything" "Omg are you serious. I don't want to beg" "Of course. You deserve" Jack said. "I will email your ticket we leave tomorrow morning" He said. She agreed and hung the phone up.


	3. The flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so cute at the end!

She packed her bag and fell asleep excited and anxious for the next day. The next morning Dakota explained that she was flying to Cali for a few days. Her mother was not one to care about anything that Dakota did after her father died. Her mum agreed reluctantly and walked Dakota out to the taxi and put her bags in next to her. "Don't do anything dumb!" She called out and the taxi drove away. Her mother stood in the rain after the taxi had driven off and cried silently. My life is falling apart her mother thought to herself. 

Dakota had butterflies in her stomach as the taxi turned the corner into the airport. Dakota had never been on a plane so when she walked out she looked around the airport in awe. She went inside and checked in. As she was walking to the gate she heard a yell "Dakota!" Jack ran up to her and swung her around. "Jesus you're strong" She laughed "Thank you very much" Jack replied putting her down. "Are you excited! I have a lot planned" Jack grinned. Dakota looked down, "Well, to be honest, I have never been on a plane before" She blushed. "Its fine, my seat is next to yours I will keep you safe" He tilted her head up looking into her eye's. Last call for the passengers boarding the 11 am flight to California "Oh shit!" Jack laughed they both ran to board the plane barely making it to their seats.

Dakota sat in the window seat and Jack sat next to her. Dakota took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the plane started to ascend she grabbed Jacks hand without realising it and held it until the seatbelt sign went off. She looked at him and said "Oh shit, I am sorry if that was awkward" realising she was holding his hand. He grabbed her hand tighter and said. "Dakota, chill its ok." He looked her in the eyes and tilted her head holding her chin. "I know bu-" Jack cut her off and locked his lips on hers. The kissed for 20 seconds and when they pulled apart Dakota put her head on Jacks' shoulder and closed her eyes smiling. "Dakota" "Mm?" "Does this mean we are dating" "I guess" They fell asleep resting on each other's shoulder for the rest of the flight.


	4. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have landed!

Jack woke up with a jolt as they landed in California. "Wake up sleepy head," Jack said stroking Dakota stroking her hair out of her eyes. Dakota woke up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much," she said. They checked out their bags and got outside to a taxi. They napped in the taxi on the way there. As soon as they got their key card they ran up to their room and dropped their bags at the door. Jack opened the door and pushed Dakota into their room. "you're so beautiful did you know that?" Jack said. "Shut up and kiss me" Dakota laughed. They fell on the bed kissing and fell asleep. Jack woke up "Shit, our bags are still outside" he ran outside and grabbed the bags, careful not to wake up Dakota. He unpacked their stuff and looked in his suitcase he grabbed the ring carefully wrapped up and looked in the little box. He held it up to the light admiring the little silver diamond encrusted infinity ring with Jack engraved in the back. He sighed in satisfaction and wrapped it back up just in time for Dakota to wake up. He looked at the clock "took you long enough its nearly 7pm" he laughed. "Sorry ha-ha" Dakota replied. "Hey get something nice on and I will treat you to dinner" "Are you sure" She replied. "No I am joking, get your fucking clothes on" he said sarcastically. Dakota put on a sparkly short black dress dipped low at the back. She walked back into their room and did a little spin. "Its beautiful, your beautiful" Jack said grabbing her hand. They walked out of their room and went downstairs to the limo waiting for them at the lobby. "Jack for fucks sake. You spoil me too much" Dakota said lightly slapping him with her bag. "You are a princess" he said holding the door open for her.  
They drove admiring the sunset through the sun roof. They arrived at a beautiful beach front restaurant. They walked in and Jack said "reservation for two under the name Grazer" the waiter took them to their table dimly lit by candles. "What do you want babe?" Jack asked Dakota "Caesar salad, please baby" she asked. They ate their dinner talking and laughing after a while they got up and Jack got up paying the restaurant. They walked outside "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach babe or do you want to go back to the hotel?" Jack asked wrapping his hands around her waist. "Lets go for a walk" She replied kissing him.

They were walking along the beach talking as the rain clouds rolled in. Before they realized it, it was pouring down with rain. They ran to the pier and sat up on the shaded sand and sighed, "I need to get high right now" Jack said. "What the fuck jack" Dakota replied laughing. "I'm not kidding I have some weed if you want to?" "You know what? Why the fuck not" Dakota replied. Jack lit up the cigarette and took a puff then handed it to Dakota. Dakota tried and started coughing, Jack sat and laughed at her. She tried it again and took it better. They sat there for a while smoking when Dakota finally broke the silence "I am so sick of my mum. I never want to go home, I love being with you and I love California" She said a single tear drop dripping down her face. Jack grabbed her face and wiped the tear from her cheek. He kissed her and said "Don't worry, I will get you out of that house one day. I promise" Dakota put her head on Jacks shoulder and fell asleep. Jack stayed awake waiting for the rain to pass and looked at the grey waves crashing into shore.

As the rain ceased up, Jack gently shook Dakota waking her up. "Hey, baby the rain stopped" Jack said softly. "Mm what? Oh the rain has stopped. K lets go back to the hotel babe" Dakota replied. They got up and he called a taxi from the side of the road. They got back to the hotel and went up to their room and fell asleep instantly.

The next day they woke up lazily hugging. "Morning sunshine" Jack said. "What do you want to do today?" "You want to just laze around, get some coffee and go hang around the pool?" Dakota said rubbing her eyes. "Yea lets do that. Lets go get changed and then go downstairs for coffee and breakfast" Jack said.

Dakota nodded and got up and walked into the bathroom starting to put makeup on. Jack walked in and grabbed a wipe and wiped her make up off. "Don't do that babe" he said cupping her head "You are beautiful just like this" He added on. Dakota sighed "Fineee" she said. They both got changed and walked out of the hotel room.

They went downstairs and walked to the Starbucks right outside their hotel. "Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" the cashier said. "Can I have a latte?" Jack asked. "And I will have a latte with a shot of caramel please" Dakota added on paying the cashier. They grabbed the drinks and started to walk around the shops. Holding hands. Once they had finished their coffee they walked back to the hotel.

They walked up to their room and put their togs on. "Lets go!" Jack said excited. "You get excited over such childish things" Dakota laughed. "come onn" Jack said dragging her to the pool. She laid down on the pool loungers and Jack jumped in the pool and started splashing her "Jack, Jack stop" Dakota said covering her face. "Get in you wuss" Jack teased. "Fine" Dakota said ripping off her swim dress to reveal a Black bikini. She jumped in splashing Jack. "Thanks for drenching me" Jack laughed. "Your welcome" Dakota said wrapping her hands around his neck. leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and he grabbed her still kissing and went underwater. They popped up, "Jack you asshole" Dakota said jumping on his back. "You love it" Jack said grabbing her legs. They swum around the pool holding hands and teasing each other till sundown. They got to the edge and laid on their backs watching the sunset. Jack looked at her, "We look like grandparents. Our hands are all wrinkly" Jack said kissing Dakotas hand. "Ok, Ok we will get out ha-ha" she laughed.

They wrapped towels around themselves, grabbed their things and walked up the stairs to their room. "Koda?" "Yes Jackie" "Can we just watch a movie and order in tonight?" "Sounds like a fucking good idea, I am so tired" Dakota said walking into the bathroom. By the time she got out Jack was laying in bed in his sweatpants, his hair ruffled without a shirt on flicking through the movies. She hopped in next to him wearing a sweatpants and a sports bra. "Damn." Jack said. "Not now we are watching a movie" "Ok babe, what do you wanna watch?" "Oh my god lets watch saw" Dakota said. Jack groaned "Seriously" "Yes. Stop being a pussy" They turned it on. Immediately Dakota got scared and cuddle up to Jack putting her head on his chest. They completely forgot about eating and fell asleep cuddled up.

"Holy shit" Dakota said not knowing who she was or where she was. Jack opened his eyes and looked around. "Fuck we must of fell asleep. I am so fucking hungry" he complained. "I'm so fucking hungry" Dakota said mocking him. "Well lets get up and get some food then dipshit" Dakota continued. That day they didn't do much. They mainly slept and ate food. At 5pm Dakota slapped the table "Oh my fucking God we forgot about the carnival!" "oh yeah, you wanna go now or later?" "Lets go now" she said pushing him out the door. They walked along the beach to the carnival. Jack ran in dragging Dakota with him and they stopped at every sweet food stall they could find. Eventually stopping at the Ferris wheel. Bumping into a couple Dakota said "What the fuck?". "Huh?" A voice said turning around to face Jack and Dakota. "Holy shit its you!" Dakota recognized the voice it was Maddy. "Oh wow what a surprise you were making out" Dakota laughed. They all hugged one at a time. "You guys should totally try the Ferris wheel" Maddy said. "Yea worked well for me" Finn said raising his eyebrows. "Ok, will do" Dakota said. Finn and Maddy started walking away "Wait" Jack called out "Can you guys take a photo of us" "Sure" Maddy agreed. Dakota jumped on Jacks back "Say California" "California" they said in unity. Maddy took the photo. Dakota jumped off Jacks back. "Thank you!" Dakota said. "No problem" Maddy said giving the camera back. "Come on babe lets go" she continued. "See you guys later" Maddy called back. They both went their separate ways.

They hopped on the Ferris wheel seat, Jack felt in his jacket pocket. He felt the ring box. He sighed a sigh of relief. Jack held Dakotas hand while the went to the top. At the top while Dakota was looking at the moon and stars Jack said "God your so fucking beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" "Aw thanks. But no they haven't" Dakota replied laughing, "Well get used to it because I fucking love you" "I-I love you to" Dakota said. "Here I have something for you" Jack said passing her the box. "Don't tell me your fucking proposing to me Jack" Dakota said nervously. "Just open it and trust me babe" He said. He watched her open the box "Oh my God! Is this a promise ring?" She said her face lighting up. "Yes it is. I fucking love you so much Dakota Faith Thomson. From the day I saw you. I knew you were the one" He replied. She grinned "I love you too Jack" "Shut up and kiss me" Jack said, they made out until the ride stopped. They got off holding hands and blushing. They immediately called a taxi to their hotel room. They got out of the taxi and walked up to their room. "Jack?" Dakota said lying on the bed looking him "Yes babe?" "Come here" "Ok, are you ok?" He said climbing on the bed. "I am better then fine" Dakota replied, climbing on top of him. She took his shirt off and started making out with him. The rest didn't need explaining but it was the first time Dakota had felt real love in a long time.

The next day was the day they had to part ways. "I'm going to miss you," Dakota said standing on her tippy toes and kissing Jack. "I will call you every night and we will meet again I promise," Jack said crying. She wiped his tears "No, no baby shush don't cry". She kissed him one last time wiping her own tears away she turned around and boarded her flight. He stood there watching her, tears dripping down his cheeks. His eyes were blurry as he turned around and boarded his flight. They both sat on their separate flights looking out the window. Dakota spinning the ring around her finger and Jack holding the teddy she won him at the carnival because in her Dakoda's own words "I need to break the cliché stereotype".


	5. A little bit older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have come back together a couple years older. With Dakota going through some troubles, Jack comes to the rescue

"Hey babe" Jack said over the phone to Dakota. "I haven't seen you in almost more than a year. I miss you baby, I'm not coping. My mum has become addicted to drugs and I am foraging for money. And I just don't know what to anymore" Dakota pours her heart out to Jack. "Babe, Babe stop. I am not letting you live in that environment anymore. Pack anything you want and I am flying you over to LA to live with me." Jack said his voice breaking "Jack, this is a big decision are you sure?" "When have I ever lied to you" He said silently crying. "Babe, I love you more than words can describe right now. I don't know how to make it up to you" "Don't thank me, I will send your ticket through your emails. You are leaving tomorrow night" Jack said. "I love you babe, I will see you tomorrow night. Thank you so much" Dakota said crying, but happily now.

She sat on the end of her bed looking at her room. Bare walls as she had taken her posters down and her draws were all half open and empty. She grabbed her bags blankly and walked calmly out the doors. "Where the fuck do you think you're going Dakota!" Her mum called out. She walked back in the door "I am leaving. My room is packed up. I have paid the rent for the next two weeks and there is some dinner in the fridge" she looked at her mum and then walked back out the door. "Uhm, you can't leave me?" "Watch me" She slammed the door behind her. She ran out to the taxi tears running down her face as she felt free and loved.

She arrived at the airport grabbed a coffee and walked to her gate. She played music as she boarded the plane. "Excuse me miss?" a flight attendant said. "Yes?" "Can I offer you a beverage or snack?" "No can you please go away?" "Of course, miss" She walked over to the other attendant and although she thought she was out of ear range Dakota heard he whisper "What the fuck is wrong with that sad ball of fat" She unbuckled and stormed up to the flight attendant "Hi! Can I help you?" the flight attendant asked "Actually yes you can. You see that door over there?" "Yes, is something wrong with it?" "No, I just need you to go open it and jump out of for me" She smiled sweetly and innocently at the flight attendant went back to her seat.

She fell asleep for the rest of the journey. When she departed the plane, she was surprised to find that her bags had already been packed away into a car. After getting checked by security she walked outside. She felt someone pick her up "Jack!" she cried tears of joy. He put her down and looked at her, they stood there kissing for a few minutes until they realized everyone staring confused at them.

They hopped in the car, Jack sat down and told Dakota to sit on his lap. "Talk to me babe, what's been happening" He said looking into her deep blue eyes. "My mum. She just completely cracked it a few weeks after I came home. I walked in the house and she was passed out on the floor Od'ing on cocaine" "That must have been so hard for you. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to hold you" Jack said genuinely "It's no one's fault. Don't feel bad please. She just went to hospital for a few days and came back and was still addicted. So, yea and I had to pay all the bills and cook dinner and do school-" Jack cut her off and kissed her tear stained face. He put her next to her and laid her head on his lap. "Shhh its ok Babe, you are with me now. Nothing will happen you are safe" he said stroking her hair back and wiping the tears off her face. She fell asleep until they got to Jacks apartment. "babe" he whispered in her ear, she mumbled a bit and woke up. "I am so sorry this is so embarrassing" she said blushing "No, I will never judge you" Jack said opening the door for her to get out. He got his driver to take her stuff up to his apartment. Jack held Dakota's hand tightly as they walked up the stairs "Welcome to your new life" Jack said opening the door.

"Oh...my...God...its beautiful Jack!" Dakota said looking around amazed at the huge ceiling and fire place. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could share a room?" "You're my boyfriend. Of course, I don't mind!" "Just double-checking babe, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" he went over to her and kissed her softly. She walked into Jack's room and looked around. He had an old oak desk with his laptop and a lamp to one side on the other side he had a fire place and next to it he had a huge double bed. The whole room was orange, blue and white themed. It reminded her of Nemo. She put her clothes in the drawer she saw that was free in his massive wardrobe. "Jack come here!" "Yes Hun?" "Come over here" she said pointing in front of her, he rolled his eyes jokingly he walked over to her. She jumped on him and they fell onto the bed and the rest is history.

They woke up tangled in the sheets. "Good morning beautiful" Jack said looking at Dakota "Morning, Babe" She smiled back at him. She got up out of the red sheets and went in the kitchen slapping her butt on the way out the door. Jack watched her walk out of his room giggling to himself.

She found the coffee maker and screamed out to Jack "You have a fucking coffee machine you are a life saver!" "I know" Jack screamed back stumbling out of his room and falling over a shoe. "Oh fuck!" Jack screamed, in the kitchen Dakota was laughing rolling around on the floor laughing her head off.

She rolled over to Jack, "are you ok?" She said tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. "Thanks for finally asking" Jack said joining in on the laughter. He grabbed her and placed her on his chest. They kissed each other and then Dakota got up and drunk her coffee. "Hey, did you use my card last night at all?" Jack asked. "No, I was with you the whole time?" "Promise?" "Why would you even have to ask that? Do you not trust me?" "Of course, I do. It's just that someone spent $10 dollars on my card last night so I was just checking." "Well if you actually trusted me you wouldn't have said 'Promise' Get out!" "It's my fucking house?" "I don't care get out. Go to work or whatever just take what's yours and leave for a bit" He looked at her in the eyes. Marched right up to her and picked her up and carried her out of the house. "What the fuck Jack Dylan fucking Grazer?" "You, said take what's mine and leave? So, I did" "Wow you dick" she said laughing. He kissed her and they stood there kissing for a while before Jack pulled away "I know things are really hard right now. And I can't really do anything to help you. But promise me that we won't argue again." "I promise"

They walked inside and had breakfast. "Babe, I have to go to work now." "Are you filming today?" "Yes, so I might be a little be later. I love you babe" He kisses her. "Good luck! I will go job hunting today, so I don't die of boredom. I love you to" She waited till he left and then ran back to his room and jumped on the bed with her laptop. She sat on his bed until he came home watching Netflix. "Babe! Your home. How was work?" "It was great we shot like 3 proper scenes today" "Oh my God I am so proud" she said jumping up and kissing him. "How did job hunting go today?" "Uhm" She looked down and the open Netflix tab and quickly shut it. "About that" "Its fine babe you are just settling in. I saw Finn today and they might be moving in 2 doors down!" "That's cool...except they will eat our food whenever the fuck they want" Dakota replied. "Probably" Jack said laughing falling down on the bed. He grabbed the laptop "What are we watching" "Oh shit you know me so well" "Well one of the first thing you said on our first date was 'I have an addiction to Netflix" Dakota looked at him speechless "Well shit." She finally said.

"IIIII have an idea" Jack said with a mischievous grin. "What?" Dakota says. He starts blasting music from the laptop. He gets up dragging Dakota with him and starts dancing with her. Eventually a slow song came on and he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder and they stood there slowly swinging to the beat. 

 

They eventually fell asleep. Smiles on their faces and hands never letting go.


End file.
